kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fargosis
we got new forums there new on the homepage about my big new project just opened today, feel free to check it out sometime -- 20:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice Pic Nice pic you placed on Season 2 of Kid vs Kat; I like it. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Help I saw your comment on my blog/story page; I'd be glad to help you with a Kid vs Kat comic series. I took Honors English in High School 4 times! So I know how to write good stories. Look me up if you want my help. --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Chat Let's Chat http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Forums we moved the forums, check out the homepage to find out, it my best work yet =D -- 20:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) season 2 February 2010, can you please just tell my how you know? -- 20:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know becayse one day I went to season 2 guide line and it said Feburary 2010 Bronwyn 20:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm Working On It I'm currently thinking about the storyline; I'll leave a message. HugeKidvsKatFan Season 2 Update I found a video on youtube about a new kat that will appear in Kid vs Kat Season 2; his name is Silver (Silbur in Spanish version) and I found an English translation of the video. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What's Going On Here? I just looked up the episode, "Bad Horn Day" on a couple of TV Listing websites and they said it already aired in June; I never saw this episode in my LIFE, and my Digital Cable would have picked up on it but it never did. If you have any info on this episode Bad Horn Day please let me know! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: They have no summary of the show for an episode that already aired and it's only 15 min. long! Please investigate. tip 1. please read http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Png 2. please don't add you images on articles add them to the gallery -- 21:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks, and learn about png, it makes your work more clear and perfect =)-- 22:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) New Pics I'll be posting new pics about Silver and Eleanor real soon; look for them in their respective sections. HugeKidvsKatFan 05:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan png not having a go at you, but please use the png guide on site , it makes you image the best , it removes all the bits on you image so all you get it what you made no mess =)-- 11:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I Understand K, did not know, I was using that pic as a test for something; now I know I can make pics on my new laptop. I have more ideas for the storyboard if u want them, also u can finish the storyboard if u want to! Chapter 2 of my story coming soon; do u want me to help u with Millie's Diary? I remember what each episode was like from Millie's point-of-view. HugeKidvsKatFan 06:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: New Silver Pics coming soon!!! New Diary Entries Check out the new diary entries; all they need are some new pics (I'll leave that to you) The format is Millie has a diary entry for each episode. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Content Added! Everything's New! New Sections to Explore: Kat's Inventions Places of Interest Characters have been updated (slightly) New Kat Power discovered New Episodes added to Season 2 One episode has an explanation Check out the New Content! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Make Sure It's Correat! Are you 100% sure everything your posting in Season 2 is correct? and where are you getting your info from? HugeKidvsKatFan 17:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKgvsKatFan Kit?! I heard about her; I'll post the intro to her when I get a chance. P.S: It could be Silver! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Get On It ASAP. I'm busy this weekend but I'll start thinking of ideas. P.S: Why can't I view the first comic vid? It says you removed it! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Think I Figured It Out! The three new Kats to appear in Season 2 of Kid vs Kat: 1) Silver (Looks like Kat but has spiky hair, a bandana, and is white with blue dots I think) 2) Kat's Girlfriend (self-explanatory) 3) Sofia (Rumored to be Silver's Girlfrined or a close friend of Silver) Look at "Kid vs Kat (kat vs kat) comic by Barbara Chamorro on Youtube for more info. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Confirmed Characters! Well. using the process of elimination, this is who will appear in Season 2: 1) Silver 2) Eleanor 3) ????? HugeKidvsKatFan 16:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Personal Images I deleted the images on your userpage because they where personal. Please upload personal images to Image Shack or Photobucket. [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 20:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I deleted them for the reason I just listed above: They are personal. Personal images do not need to be hosted here, but can be hosted on the Image Shack and/or Photobucket websites. I See Stelecrus paid you a visit as well! I don't like his editing ways; he thinks justcause he a bureacrat he can boss us around and do whatever he wants to the Wikia! I'm currently fixing pages onSeason 1 that don't link thanks to him! I'll look into making you an admin, but I think you need to have a personal video on your user page. Look at my User Page for an example: Look at Avatar Pic Look at Images Look at Videos Look at info about me If you follow these rules or format, youshould have no problem being an admin. HugeKidvsKatFan 18:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Got You Justis Back! Only because it could be used in an episode of Kid vs Kat Season 2! If Stelecrus asks, tell him just that! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If you are on I'll tell how to be an admin in the chat room. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan My Mistake I know more about Coop, Kat and the episoodes; I'm not that sure of Lorne and Harley so feel free to add to their pages. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Chat Room Kid vs Kat Chat Room is accessible by going to Help/KidvsKatFanChat. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat I'll meet you there ;) --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Sorry I wasn't on when u invited me to chat; me and Parsonsda are the only ones who use it but since u know how just check it often; I'm either editing or in another window. HugeKidvsKatFan 04:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Actually Kat is not a mind reader; during that part, Kat overhears Millie talking about Coop's blanket, and since he is in the room, Kat knows that that was Coop's blanket. He smilies because he knows it's Coop'sand now he has it. I will research your claim about Kat having mind reading powers but this is probably due to the fact that Kat overheard Millie talking to Coop about his blanket. HugeKidvsKatFan 17:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan quick chat meet me here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 18:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Got to Get Better Timing You and I; I'm busy doing stuff and your free, when I want to chat you are not on. Oh Boy! If you have any news about Season 2 that's ACCURATE, please don't hesitate to post (we've locked Season 2 Episodes so only High-Ranking Members can edit them). HugeKidvsKatFan 21:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Anything else I should know about? Comic, Episodes, Videos, etc.?) Congrats! I hear you are a Rollback now! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan sure =) sure you can, but i think it locked,-- 16:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) could there be a ? More happier picture of hunny-flaff? ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 23:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? HugeKidvsKatFan 23:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nice Chat Let's do it again real soon. Also do me a favor: 1) Please add your name to the PROJECT:FACT NOT FICTION Members Page. 2) Help monitor the Wikia and make sure Tato2000 has creditable posts. 3) Don't be afraid to let any of us know, especially me and Parsonsda, when new info comes out for Season 2. THANKS :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If you are on meet me in the chat room. HugeKidvsKatFan chat room http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 12:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Meet Me in the Chat Room and We'll Discuss it Further. HKVKF Nice Chat Post any info you get on Silver and I'll make sure it stays up! HugeKidvsKatFan 21:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Get Back to You 1) Need to find time 2) Need to find audio for Windows 7 3) Would have to rehearse the part of Kat HugeKidvsKatFan 16:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Not Now but in a few minutes (give or take 15). I'm hungey, at college, and I'm about to go eat. Talk to you in about 15-30 min. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Have you seen the new projects? I Can Chat Click] --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Come Back if You Are Still on. HugeKidvsKatFan 01:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan No Thank you. But, Thanks for asking. I don't Want To download software that incompatable with Windows 7™ What Could This Mean? THIS WAS TAKEN OFF OF Zap2It! |} HugeKidvsKatFan 17:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan NEW EPISODE!!! New Episode revealed in the Season 2 section; check it out!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 02:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan banning it was Darkchao700 who was demoted for banning stelecus for 1 year for no reason , and i don't know how to reset it =( sorry -- 10:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You can Come As long as you are on by the time I said in the message. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan 1) I need to find a decent computer 2) Need to go get something to eat 3) Stop spying on my messages! (JK) You can come now! Kid vs Kat --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I will be back as well! I had to leave the chat room because I am starving; I'll be back ASAP. Wait for me: Open two windows, one for chat and one for browsing. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll start one. I'll make one and if we don't talk today, we can pick it up another time. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan My Age I am not 20, I am actually 19; I will be 20 next January. Hope we can chat soon. HugeKidvsKatFan 01:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nick Needs to Grow Up! Kid vs Kat is SIMILAR to Invader Zim, but I use to watch that show and it sucked! In my opinion, Kid vs Kat is an improvement on Studio B. Production's part; remember, Robert Boutiller had the idea to have an alien cat visit Earth and one human would know his secret. It was a Canadian show called, Look What My Sister Dragged In, but it was renemaed Kid vs Kat. In my opinion, Nick is just jealous of Kid vs Kat's popularity seeing as their show, Invader Zim was a failure. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Don't Worry About It Too Much) April Fools! Nice Work (LMAO). Looks like Coop and Kat got into the holiday spirit :) I will have to revert it back though after the holiday is over! P.S: New Episode Found! Check it out in Season 2. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan LMAO!!! XD I don't even know what that was but I was just laughing my *** off!!! XD FACE CAT! HugeKidvsKatFan 21:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan I'll Nominate It!!! If you want I can try to get rid of the Disney Logo for you? I did it to the pic that's already up for nomination. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The Pic was TOO BIG; simply put this next time: File:Whatever.png|'215px' BEFORE: AFTER: I changed the coding for the picture; look at the picture's coding to further understand what I am saying! the 215px tells the wiki to use only that amount of pixels; experiment with this and find a size you like! Also, don't be afraid to ask me, Parsonsda, or Stelercus; he may not be liked that much but he sure knows about Wiki coding. User Pages We (I just did) shouldn't edit User Pages; I think it's against the rules so let's not do it again unless they are okay with it. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (HEHE) May 1st It was stated, by Fargosis, "May 1st is when Season 2 will come out." I believe this is true because Parsonsda has been doing some research and he has found a trend; a new Season/Show comes out about every 2 MONTHS. So, if this is correct, then Kid vs Kat Season 2 will come out in the beginning of May (hopefully). HugeKidvsKatFan 18:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Laser? I would love to see that! Please provide a picture or at least tell me where you saw this so I can view it myself. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan sorry need data to do that, for e.g youtube trailer, on tv something, without that i can't =( -- 15:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Season 2!!! ok i have been a kid vs kat fan for a long time and know when all the kid vs kat episodes air on ytv. Well as i was looking there seem to be a BIG change in the schedule. Starting this week Kid vs Kat shows at 8:45am sadly i'm at school by then. anywho there is going to be a kid vs kat marathon on saturday not that unusual but what caught my eye was the day after Sunday May 9th...as normal kid vs kat shows at 8:30am, and that is usually the only time its airs on sunday but as i was looking it also comes on at 8:15pm they don't normally show it that late on a sunday. So if my hunch is correct then mabe after the kid vs kat marathon Kid vs Kat season 2 will begin! its is so far just a hunch but i'll keep digging for more information about it! =D ~Cooperlover Season 2 It is coming; I've been hearing a lot about it so be prepared and don't forget to check the SEASON TWO WATCH LINK I provided! Also, I had a feeling you were keeping info from us ;) HugeKidvsKatFan 21:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Many people, especially those affiliated with Barbara Charmorro (the creator of Silver), believe that it is HIGHLY UNLIKELY that Silver will appear in Season 2 because Silver was not originally created by Robert Boutillier, BUT MAYBE IF SOMOEN WOULD EMAIL HIM A PICTURE OF SILVER MAYBE!!! Rob Boutilier's Info I need all his info: 1) His whole name plus middle initial 2) Where he lives and his email address If you can provide this for me, then I can try and get him to add yuor ideas and find out about the premiere date. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Rob Boutilier The only things I've managed to find out about him are: 1) He has a Facebook (I think, double check first) 2) There is a Kid vs Kat Facebook page HugeKidvsKatFan 21:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Anything New? Hi, just wanted to know if anything new happened since I've been away. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I will be here still I never left! I just had to attend to my finals for college; they are very important and determine whether you pass or fail, which is big in my family. Now that I got them out of the way, I have more free time so I will be visiting more often. Also, there is still work to be done, and the graphics are good enough. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What I'm Doing Now 1) I have formed a GTA IV and TBoGT Police Clan on Xbox Live 2) I am studying how to program computers in college 3) I am tutoring as a summer job BUT!!!'' I am still loyal to this website and come here every chance I get! '' If you have any information on the following: 1) Season 2 2) New Characters 3) Premiere Date 4) What will happen before Season 2 gets here PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP HugeKidvsKatFan 16:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(KID VS KAT FOR LIFE!!!) WHAT?!! 1) You are telling me that there WON'T BE A KVK SEASON 2 ON DISNEY XD?!! 2) What the heck is that thing I'm supposed to download; I hate surveys so could you just tell me what it says or is about. 3) Did Robert Boutilier reply to your email? And if YES, what was it about, I'd like to know. THAKNS FOR KEEPING ME INFORMED, HugeKidvsKatFan 16:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(KVK FOR LIFE! BRING ON SEASON 2 ALREADY!!!) My Theory I heard that the network and Studio B were having problems/arguements. Therefore, I predict, until these problems have been solved, no compromise will be reached and unfortunately us, the anxious KvK fans, will suffer as we wait for the long-anticipated Season 2. We should try and find out what the problem is between the network and Studio B Productions; until then, Season 2 will remain a dream instead of reality. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(Season 2! Season 2!! Bring on Season 2!!!) Rob Answered!!! Robert Boutilier left a message on my Talk Page explaining everything. Time to fix this Wikia and get rid of the speculations. Silver is "not" in Season 2 :( --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan To Clear some things up If you may or may not have viewed the announcements page: 1) Silver will not be in Season 2. 2) A new character will appear and will be connected to Old Lady Munson. 3) Eleanor is not the name of Kat's Girlfriend, but she will appear in Season 2. 4) Coop's Mother will not appear in Season 2. I would appreciate it if you could help me clean up some parts of the Wiki, but not yet! I am going to put a section on here where we can take all the ideas for Season 2 and Season 3 and place then in there in case a certain someone wants to use them (aka Robert Boutilier). BUT, THERE WILL BE CHANGES ON THIS WIKI TO PREPARE IT FOR SEASON 2, SO EXPECT TO SEE A LOT OF RECENT CHANGES. PROJECT: FACT NOT FICTION IS UNDERWAY!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Beuracrats If the word you are looking for is bureacrat, then that is someone that is one rank below an admin; they have the power to rollback and promote other members by uppping their ranks on the Wiki. Also, I like the sound of your idea; I was going to do that but you beat me to it. I can get you ALL the shorts if you want? I know how to get ALL of them! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFa lol im always here, but as you see the wiki need less attention at the moment, so i have nothing to work on until season 2, buy thanks anyway -- 07:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) sure sure, this is a wiki, sure u can =) -- 11:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Greetings!!! Hello Fargosis. The reason I haven't been actively on the website is because I am attending college, holding a summer job, and running a police clan on the Xbox 360 game, GTA IV and TBoGT. I will promise you one thing though, I WILL RETURN TO THE WIKI once Season 2 comes our way. I've been waiting ever since March for the allusive Season 2 to appear; my sources tell me it is still in production, so once again, I am forced to continue waiting along with the rest of the gang. Although I haven't been on, it doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Parsonsda, Cooperlover, and all my other friends on this Wiki. You guys seem to be doing a very good job maintaining it, that's for sure! I especially like the Kat images on the Home Page; nice touch to the overall appearance of the Wiki. It seems that most of the website is up to date as well. That's also some good news. I can't wait for Season 2 to come, as I'm sure everyone is filled with anticipation. I look forward to working with the Wiki again once Season 2 arrives so, until then, DO NOT LET THIS WIKI DIE!!! KID VS KAT FOR LIFE!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan it here!!! season 2!!! and it on wiki!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04DkIXl1ggI - Something about Fiona http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7KVau9H6Rw - Tickled Pink Enjoy -- 20:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) thankz thx for putting up my fanfict 8D and guess who has reservations for the big screen next weekend ^^ I find that on the big screen videos come out in much better quality then on my little tv in my room :P i got so many comments yesterday xD like every half hour there was like a few comments then like every hour or so a message asking this and that xP What did you think of the new episodes? lol yea xD If only if Fiona didn't have freckles had brown hair and dark brown eyes she would have looked alot like moi :P Lucky Fiona got to kiss Coop xD oh and also if you watch my Tickled Pink u can kinda hear me chuckling at this one part where Coop is like "um..dad...dennis is watching" then it goes to dennis you can hear me go "ha~!" xD and u can also hear my dang dog~! she'll bark at anything!! Guess who i got! on wiki! - Mr Cheecks, he offical not out yet until Saturday, but i got my way of getting him =D, he a new pet alien. how cool! -- 21:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) image gallery please dont add to many image to page, only nessary ones, if u add loads, the page take ages to load, beside we got a mega use for all images coming soon, but im not giving any hints, just that it huge!-- 09:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) lol i know it addictive, that why it installed, for fun, im currently working on a area u can put images, season 1 and season 2, season 1 shut at the moment, i deleted all pages, ready for remoulding, it gonna be sweet when there ready! -- 21:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) message and preview 1. would u like a area to store ur message 2. here a preview of the new look - Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow Achievements Hello there. I noticed that the Wikia has come up with an Achievement system now. Since I am the owner of an Xbox 360, I deal with the issue of Achievements all the time; the one thing that is importanr is to not let it get out of hand. Xbox 360 came up with the idea of Achievements to promote players to play their games further after they beat the final mission and to keep players coming back to a game they already completed. These points were then added to your gamerscore to show how actively you played video games. Your gamerscore would then be available to be viewed by the gaming public; that is where they went wrong. As of now, the gamerscore and Achievements has gone a little overboard in the gaming community; not only is the gamersscore a way to gloat to your friends but it also seems to seperate who is superior form who. This should not occur; the gamerscore is there to show how many achievements you've acquired playing your game and how many "virtual points" you've racked up playing and exploring a certain game more than usual. I deal with theis gamerscore and achievement crap all the time and it's mostly the people that play their games nonstop that have the highest gamerscore, for what? What does having the highest gamerscore have to prove?!! Nothing! For one thing, it proves you have no life because you are on a freakin' video game 24/7. But back to the point, I understand that there is always the desire to have "the most points", but don't let it go to your head. Quote: "In life, you earn points called money; this money can then be used to buy health, clothes, vehicles, weapons, etc.; in the gaming world you receive points also to buy what ever you need or to upgrade something; however, points in the real world count way more than points in the virtual world." I hope this was enlightening and that you know not to go overboard with the achievements, HugeKidvsKatFan 15:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan your videos i was deleteting pages earlier tidying the wiki, and i cam across your videos, i was wonder, do u want ur video on the new kid vs kat youtube channel? -- 19:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) videos just send me the youtube links, and ill post them on the channel -- 11:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Attention all users! Wikia is Update the full wiki! at this time the site will be closed, there may be bug after the update, if you are worried about this, please join the "Fan chat" as Parsonsda will be there most of the day, thanks for listening. 16:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 - Batch 2 This is the Kid vs kat wiki update Message, if you dont like to have this message everytime there a update on season 2, talk to User:Parsonsda anytime, this is a beta Program, anyway Here This Month Season 2 Epiosdes: Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2 Down the Drain / 9 to 5 to Oblivion When Bad Dogs go Big / The Bottyguard Rebel with a Claw / Swap wrecked thanks 20:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC)